50 Cent Bulletproof 2 - Ft. DJ Khaled
'''50 Cent Bulletproof 2 - Ft. DJ Khaled '''is an upcoming 2019 video game starring hit rappers 50 Cent and DJ Khaled. The game is a sequel to the 2009 video game '''50 Cent Blood on the Sand. '''The game will be released on March 30th 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and mobile devices. The game is rated M for Violence, Sexual Content, Drug Use, Moments of High Tension, Blood, and Religious Content. Plot When an evil wizard steals DJ Khaled's foams at the Overwatch League Championships, DJ Khaled and 50 Cent must team up with the newly resurrected Def Jam record label (now called Auditory Jam), to get them back. He will cross all seven continents fighting each of the strongest rappers from each continent who have formed a shadow colition called "K.H.U.M." to get them back. Characters Playable Fighters *DJ Khaled *50 Cent *Chris Judge *Method Man *Redman *Sticky Fingaz *Capone *Comp *Erick Sermon *Flava Flav *Freeway *Ghostface Killah *Henry Rollins *Joe Budden *Ludacris *Memphis Bleek *N.O.R.E. *Scarface *WC *Snoop Dogg *Baby Chris *Bless *Busta Rhymes *Fat Joe *Danny Trejo *Bone Crusher *Bubba Sparxxx *Crazy Legs *David Banner *Elephant Man *Fam-Lay *Havoc *Ice-T *Lil' Flip *Mack 10 *Omar Epps * Prodigy *Sean Paul *Slick Rick *Warren G *Xzibit *Cardi B *Lil Wayne *DMX *Young Thug *Lil Uzi Vert *Lil B *Biggie Smalls (DLC) *Tupac (DLC) *DJ Screw (DLC) *Kevin Abstract (DLC) *Napkin (signed to pickles records) (unlockable) *Big Sean *Casey Frey *MattyBraps *Kendrick Lamar *Bruno Mars *Childish Gambino *Pharrell Williams (N.E.R.D.) (good) *Cupcakke *De La Soul *Del the Funky Homosapien *The Fresh Prince (DLC) *Fetty Wap (DLC) *Fat Boy Slim *Frank Ocean (unlockable) (tournament banned) *Katie Got Bandz *Mike Shinoda *Lil Peep (DLC) *Mark Morrison *J Dilla (DLC) *Missy Elliott *Ms. Lauryn Hill (neutral) *Nelly *Rihanna *Run DMC (DLC) *SZA *Thundercat *Tyler the Creator *Travis Scott (neutral) *Vince Staples *Waka Flocka Flame *The Weeknd *Ariana Granda *Chari XCX *Lil Baby *Lil Tracy Playable Villains *J Cole *BTS *Eminem *Drake (final boss) *Meek Mill *MF DOOM *Ninja (Twitch streamer) *XXXTentation (DLC) *6ix9ine *Nicki Minaj *Migos *Ed Sheeran *Post Malone *Bexey *Vanilla Ice (DLC) *Die Antwoord *Azealia Banks *Pharrell Williams (Happy, Gwen Stefani producer) (evil) *Jay-Z *Death Grips *Kanye West *Lil Pump *Jared Leto *Juice WRLD *Halsey *Grimes *Elon Musk Stages *Overwatch League Final Stage *DJ Khaled's snapchat account *Def Jam HQ *New York Streets *DJ Khaled's House *Antactica *Tokyo *Rio de Janeiro *Sydney *Berlin *London *Cairo *The Moon *Mars (DLC) *Summer Jam *Los Angeles *Twitter *Custom Stage Maker Gameplay 50 Cent Bulletproof 2 is a third person shooter similar to Gears of War and Warframe, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Players can choose hero or villain side, choose their favorite character, and customize them in the latest fashions from top brands like Adidas and Nike. Supreme is DLC. Gameplay is an arena style shooter where you try to eliminate the enemy team or capture objectives. Single and multiplayer modes are available. Category:Video games